Quedate a mi lado
by Trinity00024
Summary: en ese momento, todo habia comenzado, el plan de resucitar a Zeref, el festival del rey Dragon, y en la arena de batalla, se veian dos magas estelares, una de ellas sin vida.
1. Chapter 1

hola!

pues, hace anyos que estoy en esto de leer fics, y se me ocurrio esto, antesdeayer, apagaron el inter, taba aburrida, y comenze a escribir, y surgio esto O.o siceramente pense antes que seria pa mi, pero le mostre a mi hermana, y me pidio que siguiera escribiendo, que siga, que lo continue, todo este dia me estuvo diciendo que lo publique, que lo subna, y si no lo subo no amanecere despierte O0O,a si que sin mas, les dejo con la histori

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**, si lo fuera, lisanna no estaria viva, Lucy ya estaria desaparecida y Natsu sugriria, jajaja sufrir por la perdida, que recien se diera cuenta, osinos, celos, celos por doquier, jajaja

.

.

.

.

.

Es el torneo de los grandes juegos mágicos, el último día. Las personas están atentas a lo que pasara en las batallas finales, una batalla entre los gremios más fuertes de Fiore. Recuperando su popularidad apenas en los primeros tres días del evento, Laxus de Fairy Tail, vs, Orga del poderoso gremio Sabertooth.

En las gradas superiores, esperando el comienzo de la batalla, se encuentra el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Lucy, por favor puedes ir a decirle a Elf-niichan y a Evergreen que ya comenzará la batalla? Evergreen me pidió que le informara el momento en el que Laxus comenzaría a luchar, y no me quiero perder ni un momento cuando Laxus entre, por favor ¿puedes ir por mi?- dijo la hermana menor Strauss dirigiéndose hacia Lucy

-Claro Lisanna, enseguida voy- respondió

-Gracias Lucy-le dijo la maga albina con una sonrisa

-Levy-chan, vuelvo en un momento, ok

-Esta bien Lu-chan

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-…

25 minutos más tarde

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Oscuridad, esto presenciaba cierta rubia, encerrada en esa celda oscura, claro, tampoco es que sus amigos supieran que estaría ahí. Natsu, Gray, Erza y Gajeel estaban en la sección donde están los magos correspondientes a cada grupo; y los del gremio, seguramente pensaron que se quedo en la enfermería con Elfman y Evergreen ya que no volvía donde el gremio se encontraba apoyando a Laxus , ella también desearía estar allí, pero estaba en esa celda.

.

¿Como llego ahí?

.

Fue a avisar a sus amigos aún malheridos por las batallas que tomaron acto los días anteriores, que se encontraban descansando en la enfermería sobre la batalla que habría ese día, al retirarse e ir con el gremio y la primera maestra, entre los pasillos la agarraron, al instante le quitaron sus llaves, el F'leuve de etoiles, la amordazaron y la metieron a un pasadizo que se activó al empujar unos ladrillos, por mas que durante el trayecto ella trato de gritar, de patearles o de escapar, aunque sea un vano intento, no pudo hacer mucho, debido a que aun le dolían las heridas, inclusive le mordió la mano a un guardia que en un momento le dijo que se tranquilizara, acto seguido le dieron un golpe en seco, aturdiéndola y lanzándola a esa celda.

Se sentía culpable, inútil, que patética había sido, perdió la primera vez contra Flare de Raven Tail, se recupero, y cuando quería dar lo mejor de si en el segundo encuentro, Minerva de Sabertooth la torturo, y ahora? La secuestran, no dejara de dar problemas a su familias, sumida en esos pensamientos comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, que fue detenido al ver un pequeño rayo de luz en el suelo, ante ella estaba el organizador de los juegos, EL Capitan Arcadios. Una pequeña esperanza le abordo, creyó que la iba a sacar de ahí, no contaría nada a sus amigos, no quería preocuparles, pero sus pensamientos fugaces se vieron interrumpidos debido que el hombre parado ante ella comenzó a hablarle.

.

-espero que tengas magia aun, el amo Zeref necesita gran cantidad de magia para resucitar-

_._

_-¿que?- _penso la rubia ante lo que escucho-_ ¿él… quiere revivir a Zeref? ¿El mago oscuro? ¿Por qué?_- pero fue interrumpida.

.

-veo que estas confundida, te utilizaremo s como sacrificio para que Eclipse funcione, también usaremos a esa maga celestial de Sabertooth que perdió, simplemente no pudo haber sido mejor para mi, dos magas celestiales reunidas aquí, con las 13 llaves del zodiaco, todo es perfecto, ahora basta de perdida de tiempo- dirigió su mirada fuera de la celda- llévenla junto a Eclipse y a la otra maga, todo debe estar preparado para el Festival del Rey Dragón-

_¿Dragón?_ Pensó Lucy, sorprendida, entonces la levantaron con brutalidad del suelo unos guardias, los mismos que la llevaron hasta ahí, podía escuchar los gritos del publico que contemplaba la batalla, al parecer Laxus venció a Orga, pues entre los arcos, pudo ver a su gremio, gritando de alegría, dio una fugaz mirada a Levy, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

.

P.O.V Levy

_Es raro, acabo de sentir un escalofrío, busque con la mirada por todos lados, no hay nada inusual, espera… acabo de ver a Elfman y Evergreen asomados en la baranda del pasillo de la enfermería, ¿donde esta Lu-chan?, no la veo, tengo un mal presentimiento, iré con ellos._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Elfman, Evergreen!- llamando la atención a los nombrados, se acercaba Levy, asustada… Lucy no estaba con ellos.

-¿Levy, que paso?- dijo Elfman al ver a Levy preocupada.

-¿donde esta Lu-chan?-pregunto la maga

-¿no volvió con ustedes?- dijo Evergreen mirando a la peliazul

-desde que me dijo que iría a la enfermería, no volvió, supuse que se quedo aquí -

-pero, ella se fue, vino a decirnos sobre la batalla, le dijimos que nos quedaríamos un poco mas, tenia que cambiar las vendas de Elfman, ella dijo que estaba bien, que volvería donde el gremio, luego se fue- respondio preocupada Evergreen.

.- con un nudo en la garganta, Levy se dispuso a correr lo mas que pudo, dejando a los dos magos atrás, debía avisar la desaparición de Lucy…

_._

_. Tenemos que encontrarla…_

_._

_._mientras que avanzaba, lanzaba miradas a todos lados para ver si Lucy estaba por ahí, y lo que suponía, fuera un error_-_

_._

_. Debo avisarles…_

.

Bajando las gradas, se tropieza en los últimos escalones, no le importa, se levanta de nuevo y corre…

.

. _Tengo que avisarle, él sabrá que hacer…_

.

Evadiendo guardias, a pesar de las advertencias, llega a su destino.

.

Levy abrió de repente la puerta, donde se veian los cinco magos que compitieron en esos últimos siete días, ellos se encontraban a punto de salir del cuarto.

-¿EH? Levy, ¿que hac…-pregunto Erza ante la presencia de la maga, pero se detuvo al ver su condición

-Lu…

-¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Por qué estas asi?- dijo Gajeel al ver la preocupación de Levy

.

-L-Lu-chan no… no esta… - respondió con lagrimas en los ojos la maga

.

¿Qué?- dijo Natsu, con los ojos abiertos al escuchar lo que dijo la peliazul, no podía estar pasando

E-Ella…- pero Levy se vio interrumpida por un movimiento brusco que surgia del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?! – dijo Gray

-¿un terremoto? – hablo para si misma Erza

Entonces, la arena de batalla se abrió, elevándose una gigantesca estructura circular, donde se podía ver aros sobrepuestos, una maquina. Seguidamente, se elevaron dos estructuras circulares mas pequeñas en cada uno se veía a dos personas, dos magas, que tenían las manos encadenadas y estiradas hacia la parte superior del aro que las rodeada respectivamente a cada una.

La primera maga se encontraba inconsciente, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y sus cabellos cubriéndole la cara, toda su magia estaba siendo absorbida por la maquina Eclipse.

.La segunda maga, estaba en iguales condiciones, pero su piel estaba pálida, sin vida, estaba… muerta.

…-…-…-…-…-…

.-_al fin, todo esta listo para resucitarte, Lord Zeref- pensaba el capitán arcadios en la parte superior, observando como su plan se desarrollaba…_

…_-…-…-…-…-…_

.

-¡LUCYYYYYY!- se escucho el grito de Natsu en todo en coliseo

.;

;

;

;

;

QUE TAL? les parecio bien?, mal?, horrendo?, bonito?, desastroso?, terrible? deberias ir a la escuela? avisame cuando tengas cerebro? dime cuando lo conituas? weno, tooodoas sus sugerencias me las den porfavor en un review. si esta bien, entonces continuo, si no, entonces me aplazo en el cole, y me pongo a leer fics hermosos NaLu, StiLu y GaLe que hayan por este maravilloso mundo :3

matta ne!

(^.^")7


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Jejeje, aqui con la continuacion de mi fic principiante, jijiji, bueno…

Estoy muy feliz, recibí mas reviews de los que esperaría.

Pues a seguir con el Fic ^/^

.

.

.

* * *

La maquina Eclipse se abría mas y mas mientras que le seguía sustrayendo el poder mágico a la maga celestial Yukino, rápidamente los magos de Fairy Tail se encaminaron hacia su amiga que a la vista de todos, no tenia vida. En ese momento, Arcadios gozaba de su plan, mientras que agarraba con aire de superioridad, la mascota de Obra, disfrutando del panorama, se escucho un sonido, unas puertas abriendose, pasos, y seguido a esto, la puerta cerrandose, causando que el autor de este plan, diera la vuelta para observar la presencia de su mano derecha en este plan.

-dime el informe de situación- ordeno Arcadios, observando a la persona que tenia enfrente, este, rápidamente miro al guardia que tenia a su atrás, le dio una seña e inmediatamente, el guardia dio un paso adelante comenzando a hablar .

-Capitán Arcadios, la magia ya ha sido extraida por completo de las dos magas celestiales, la hora del comienzo del Festival del Rey Dragón se acerca.- dijo un guardia informando la situación.

-bien, ahora las llaves, son un elemento importante para este plan, quiero que estén listas para la sustracción de poder estelar- dijo Arcadios con una sonrisa, dando asi una orden al guardia.

- Señor, me veo obligado de informarle que las llaves no quieren cooperar, hicimos la prueba con la llave Gemini, pero se cancelaron, los espíritus cerraron sus puertas, además, un espíritu, Leo, ha escapado mientras que experimentábamos con Gemini-

-¿Mmm? Pues ese no es un impedimento, cuando estén reunidas en un solo lugar, se abrirán por completo, después de todo cuando estén todas juntas se abrirá "esa" puerta, y, el espíritu aparecerá,- arcadios seguro de si mismo siguió hablando- pertenece a la maga de Fairy Tail, sabemos como ellos la protegen, activen la trampa del bloque donde se encuentra la maga de Fairy Tail ¡en este mismo instante!- ordeno

-Si señor-

…-…-…-…-

* * *

…-…-…-…-..-…-…

_LUCYYYY!-_

_Natsu_ se dirigía hacia la Lucy, sin quitar la vista de la maga, mientras que algunas personas del público escapaban de la arena, seguía avanzando, esquivando los escombros que se crearon al elevarse Eclipse, mientras que los del gremio estaban luchando con unos guardias del capitán Arcadios que se interpusieron entre ellos y su preciada maga rubia, mientras tanto los cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail se dispusieron a atacar a Arcadios, se lo veia en una silla, riendo y observando el panorama, Erza ya estaba a punto de agarrarlo, mientras que delante de ella estaban Gajeel, y Gray venciendo a los guardias que querian interponerse, pero en ese instante los magos de Fairy Tail se debilitaron, al igual que todos los magos que estaban presentes. Arcadios estaba siendo favorecido mediante la criatura que dejo Obra en los juegos, Obra desde la prisión y utilizando a su mascota como médium de sustracción, les había quitado por completo el poder mágico a todo el gremio, estos debilitándose al instante, mientra que otros se desmayaban, esto no afecto mucho a los Dragón Slayers, al parecer, los efectos de Obra no se vieron influyentes en los asesinos de dragones.

Se podía ver una presencia cerca de Lucy, el espíritu del León estaba ahí.

-¿Loki?-

Rápidamente, a vista de Natsu, quien ya estaba apunto de llegar hasta donde lucy, apareció Loki, llevándose a la Heartphilia, el Dragón Slayer se vio un poco molesto ante esa escena, pero lo ignoro, y disminuyo un poco el paso. Pero justo cuando Loki la agarro, sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho, se sintió débil y sin fuerzas, trato de moverse pero una barrera especial en la base de la estructura lo agarro, un conjuro, cancelando su magia e inmediatamente, obligarlo a volver al mundo de los espíritus.

- Perdón Lucy, no pude hacer nada- dijo el espíritu del León – ¡Natsu!, este lugar esta rodeado de runas mágicas, despierta a Levy y a Fried, ellos seguramente sabrán como desactivarlas!- le informo antes de desaparecer

Ante esto, el pelirosa apresuro el paso, pero una barrera circular lo detuvo, chocando con esta, mientras en la parte superior de esta barrera se mostraban letras.

-¿Runas?...!por qué!, donde esta Levy- reclamo el mago de fuego, buscando con la mirada a la maga, pero al darse la vuelta, Levy estaba desmayada.

Entonces el dragon slayer se dirigio hacia Levy, durante esto, una pequeña abertura se abrió, y de ahí salio una pequeña cadena con una pinza en su punta, la cual se llevo la llave del león.

-Hey Levy, anda despierta, Lucy esta adentro, debemos ayudarla- el mago agitaba a la maga tratando de despertarla.-

Poco a poco, la maga abría sus ojos- que pasa Natsu?...!Lu-chan! ¿Donde esta?- preguntaba preocupada la maga, rápidamente parándose y poniéndose alerta

-Levy, ayúdame, hay unas runas que no me permiten llegar a Lucy-

-Pero, como esta, la vi pálida cuando apareció, ella, estaba…-

-No, Levy, aun que lo parece, esa maquina le debió absorber demasiada magia, por eso debemos ir-

en ese momento, Rogue aparecia frente a los magos.

-que haces aqui?- pregunto Natsu, observando al Dragon Slayer que derroto el cuarto día de los juegos- donde esta Sting?

- el esta en el complejo de Sabertooth, junto con los demás, vengo a pedir ayuda, por favor, deshaga esas runas,- dijo dirijiendose a la McGarden.- tengo que sacar a Yukino de ahí-

-Yukino?... la maga del combate contra Kagura- recordando para si misma murmuro la McGarden

-Debo hacer algo por ella, ese día de su excomulgacion, no hice nada, aunque tenia las ganas de dar mi opinión, no se lo informe al maestro-

-Ella estará bien?- dijo Levy, mostrando su preocupación- después de todo, aun tenemos que saber si Lucy sigue o no...-

-Si, ella aun respira, aunque le absorbieron toda su magia- la primera maestra de Fairy Tail se hizo presente frente a los magos, obteniendo la atencion de la maga que estaba hace poco hablando con miedo, el espíritu de la maestra procedió a hablar de nuevo- si no la atendemos dentro de poco es posible que entre en coma, junto a su magia, le absorbieron su energía vital, asi que lo mejor seria apresurarnos en encontrar la forma de sacarla de ahí, pero, esas runas son misteriosas, no me dejaron entrar por mucho tiempo, al parecer repele incluso lo que este ahí dentro- con la mirada hacia abajo, siguió contando- cuando entre, me debilite muy rápido, lo mas probable es que este haciendo lo mismo con Lucy, sin embargo, siento informarte esto, mago se Sabertooth- Mavis se dirijio hacia Rogue- pero tu amiga ya perdió las fuerzas para vivir-Rogue se entristeció, la perdida de una compañera, no creyó que algún día tuviera que afrontarlo otra vez- además…- pero la maestra Mavis dejo de hablar, con una expresión de asombro, y dejando mantener su mirada en el suelo, la dirigió al cielo.

-Además que?- preguntó ansioso Natsu, antes de percibir un olor peculiar y mirar a los lados, Rogue estaba tambien asombrado, esto no podía ser posible.

…-…-…-…-…-

* * *

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Hace un momento, el gremio de Sabertooth, ellos también se sentían lago débiles, pero no lo suficiente como para desmayarse, el maestro no se vio afectado, tampoco Minerva, pero tanto Lector, Frosh, Rufus y también Orga tenían el efecto de la magia, mas que todo Orga que hace poco termino su batalla. aqui no estaba presente el Dragon slayer de la sombra.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar a Yukino nosotros mas?- pregunto Frosh, preocupado

-Claro que no, Rogue es fuerte, no tendra ningun impedimento, ademas, el te dijo que no lo acompañaras porque puede que sea peligroso para ti, el se preocupa por ti, no deberías de molestarle-dijo Sting

-Pero… ella es buena… y Puede que Rogue necesite ayuda, recuerda como los dejo Natsu-san después de la batalla-

-No le hagas caso Sting, solo tuvieron suerte ese día- tratando de animar a su amigo, el exceed rojo se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-No importa Lector, además fue una derrota justa, Natsu-san es muy fuerte, aun tengo que vencerle, y…-

Un estruendo ensordecedor se escucho

-No puede ser- Sting exclamo sorprendido

-rugido… ¿de un dragón?- dijo Lector sorprendido

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

El rugido se escucho en todo el lugar

-Capitán, la llave Leo ya ha sido capturada.

Pongan a Eclipse en acción, ya es la hora, la casería de dragones ha comenzado.

* * *

holis! ty feliz, la cncion completa de Hero el jueves, el manga mostrando a Sting de peke (kyaaaaa Sting! es tan kawaiii! lo adoro)el viernes, e el cap nuevo el sabado, mas la pelicula! kyaaaa, alguien vio el spoiler de la peli? si no lo vieron, aunk es lo mas seguro k ya lo hayan leido por ahi, asi k...

:mode Aries: on;

SUMIMASEEEEN

perdon por tardar muchisimo, lo k pasa es que, la semana pasada eran mis examenes, y no me avisaron ni nada los de mi cole, y despues que escribi el primer cap, de dormi, y no estudie, esero que me haya ido bein... PERDON

aah, y por ahi, eli que deberia ser mas largo, PERDON este cap estuvo igual de corto verdad? creo que mas corto... perdon

subire los caps maximo en una semana, por lo cual, parece que comenze asi... perdon por que sea corto, es que igual despues de la semana de examenes, ayer lei los rewiews, gracias gracias, me pusieron feliz, asi que ayer comenze a escribir la conti :D

perdon!...millones de gracias a **LucyxHeartphilia, Infinity Infinitum, , mapara, DarkBliisLady, akariharukaze12, nyaanekito, Hinata-Tsuki( gracias, me emocionaste!^/^), rukiakuran, alinekyryuu(**wow, una gran autora! kiaaa adoro todos tus fics)** , Ana Dragneel, Gloryta 99, Paoooo, Veronica, ASay20, y Guest** muchas gracias ;mode Aries; of:**  
**

y **Hinata-Tsuki, si, si odio a lisanna, jejeje.** si algunos me reconozen, deje reviews bajo el nombre de Trinity24, s q no habia disponible el nombre asi k le aumente 3 ceros mas, :3

matta ne!

acabo de editar, me ekivoke en Obra y Orga, doy las gracias a Gabe Logan por corregirme( kyaaa, un comentario del mejor fan NaLu que ronda por la web! admiro como defiendes el NaLu en el foro de w )

gracias


	3. Chapter 3

_hola, aki ta le conti! ewe_

* * *

_La cazeria de dragones ha comenzado!-_

Mercurio estaba en caos, se podía ver en el cielo , una magnifica criatura volaba sobre el cielo, un dragon enorme de un llamativo color amarillo lanzaba un rugido a el cielo, un rugido ensordecedor, y de su boca, salio un rayo de color amarillo, brillante, opacando incluso al sol, dejando un hueco entre las nubes, después de haber lanzado su rugido al cielo, un torbellino de nubes tanto blancas como negras se agrupo alrededor del hueco recientemente formado, e inmediatamente, de todos lados, aparecieron miles de dragones, cada uno de diferente color y según su color, elementos de los que ellos dominaban, durante este espectáculo mitológico, veía con una sonrisa sadica Arcadios,dirijio su mirada a Eclipse, tenia en ese momento todo en poder mágico celestial, sustraído ya todo el poder mágico de las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco, las cuales lucían sin brillo, apartadas a un lado, como simple basura. Solo le faltaba combinar la de Ophiuco, la cual estaba en posición de ser utilizada como arpon de cazeria, ese dragon, aquel que revoloteo los cielos, aquel que era el mas llamativo debido a su tamaño incomparable con los que se acercaban, el dragon celestial era su meta principal.

-Apunten el centro del hoyo, exactamente cuando todos los dragones estén reunidos en el centro y planeando para descender, disparen con los arpones internos y externos, consigan la mayor cantidad posible de dragones, procuren capturarlos con vida, eliminen a todo mago que siga de pie, quiero que dos unidades estén listas para la captura del dragon celestial, alisten las cadenas especiales para sus capturas - ordeno Arcadios, inmediatamente los guardias acataron sus ordenes, y se retiraron.

- unidad E, diríjanse a la torre interna izquierda, unidad B ustedes hacia la interna derecha, unidades **d **y** h** hacia las torres externas superiores, unidades **f** y g hacia las torres externas inferiores, unidad L, eliminen a todos los usuarios de magia que sigan de pie, revisen en todo lado, que no quede ninguno!- ordeno el guardia de Arcadios.- ¡SI! Gritaron las unidades, rápidamente dividiéndose a los lugares que se les ordeno

-unidades A y C, diríjanse al centro de batalla, ahí estará el capitán Arcadios esperándolos, lleven las cadenas y pónganlas a disposición del capitán-

¡Si!-

...

En el reino de los espiritus estelares, las 12 llaves que representan las puertas del zodiaco, estaban afligidos

-como estara Lucy-sama, espero que se cuide, sumimasen-

-hicimos lo que pudimos, lo mejor fue cerrar nuestras puertas- hablo tauro

-pero aun asi nos quitaron el poder magico, y hime-sama esta siendo controlada, solo podemos confiar en Natsu-san para salvarla-

-si hubieramos hecho algo, hubieramos sido de mayor ayuda a Lucy-sama- estaban tristes los espiritus de Gemini

-pero, esos tipos son fuertes, pudieron pasar nuestras puertas y extraer nuestro poder magico-

-no, son astutos, utilizaron la magia celestial de Lucy y Yukino para que nuestro contrato con ella siga funconando, y al mismo tiempo, nos reunio en un solo lugar, y paso eso...-Loki estaba mas afectado que todos, se sentia inutil, no pudo hacer nada, solo trajo mas problemas...

-Loki, no te culpes con lo que paso, hiciste algo heroico, no puedes estar asi, etto, sumimasen!- luego de expresar sus pensamientos Aries se sento al lado de Loki.

-esperemos que Natsu-san la proteja, de caso contrario, todos debemos abri esa puerta para proteger a Lucy-

-si, no podemos dejar que esos tipos se salgan con la suya despues de haber matado a Yukino-sama- hablo Libra, que estaba enojada y triste a la ves...

-solo si no se logra salvar a Lucy, se reuniran en el centro de la cuidad, ahi tendran sus ordenes, por el momento, descansen- ordeno el Espiritu Rey

.

Erza, sin magia, estaba incapaz de moverse, aun mas cuando se acitvaron runas, las mismas runas que cubrían a Lucy, al igual que Gray. El gremio estaba encerrado e inconsiente, no puideron hacer frente a todos los guardias que vinieron por ellos, lo mismo paso con Lamia Scale, Cuattro Puppy, Mermaid Heels y Blue pegasus

Al ver aquel dragon amarillo, Gajeel aun derrotando a los guardias que estaban ahí, quedo perplejo –que demon…-con su distraccion un guardia aprovecho para golpearle, luego volvió a la batalla.

Gajeel observaba a los dragones, luego de derrotar a los guardias, sin poder creérselo, vio un resplandor, un reflejo del sol, Metallicana estaba entre esos dragones que aparecieron luego del rugido del dragon amarillo, en ese momento, se acordó de sus amigos, Erza y Gray estaban encerrados y sin magia, debía llamar a Levy

.

-esto no es bueno-dijo Mavis, al observar lo que vendría...

-como es posible?- Rogue estaba impactado, según el y Sting, los dragones ya no existían, solo eran ya un mito, un pasado… . Levy se quedo sin habla al presenciar los dragones

-d-dragones? Se pregunto Natsu, al ver a los dragones, a todos aquellos que estaban en un solo lugar, se emociono, el sabia que aun vivian, por lo tanto, Igneel aun vivía, aun tenia una oportunidad de encontrarse con el, estuvo tan emocionado, que olvido por un momento a Lucy, y el peligro que corría.

…

En esos momentos, los magos de Sabertooth se retiraron del lugar, por ordenes del maestro Jienma –_sera mejor si con esto se encargan de Fairy Tail-_ entonces, tanto Rufus como Minerva y Orga se retiraron, pero Sting se negó, no se iria sin Rogue, al igual que Sting, los exceeds se quedaron, ni sin explicaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, al maestro le dio igual, no le importo si los que perdieron contra los dragon slayers de Fairy Tail vivian o morían.

Sting se encontraba con Lector y Frosh, viendo a los dragones, se supone que ya no existían, que cuando el y Rogue mataron a sus dragones, mataron a los últimos que había en la faz de la tierra, pero ahí estaban los dragones, justo encima de ellos.

-pero que es esto?!, los dragones ya no existen, Sting, tu mismo lo dijiste, a excepción de ese dragon negro Acnologia, no existe ninguno mas.

-pero, Lector, en este instante los estamos viendo, son muchos como para negar su existencia…- Sting estaba observándolos, especialmente al amarillo, que emanaba mucho poder magico

-Sting, Frosh quiere ir con Rogue, Fro se siente mas seguro cuando esta con Rogue- dijo aflijido Fosh

-esta bien, iremos con Rogue…-

…

Natsu se percato de los pasos de alguien, de varias personas, y desvió su mirada hacia el lugar de origen del sonido, vio ahí a Lucy, se acordó de como estaba la situación en ese momento, vio como Arcadios se acercaba a las runas y las abría, vio ahí su oportunidad, corrió sin dar explicación alguna hacia arcadios, pero de repente se lleno de guardias, eran demasiado, lo estaban reteniendo, al igual que NATSU, Rogue se dirigió hacia la maquina, aun rodeándola las runas, y se dispuso a ayudar a Natsu

…

Arcadios bajo hacia la maquina, y con unos conjuros y frases raras, entro en la barrera, los demás guardias se agruparon alrededor de la barrera, en ese instante, una presencia mágica oscura se sintió en todo Mercurio, había magia oscura rodeándolo todo, en ese momento, vio como se acercaban dos dragon slayers hacia el, pero al ver a los guardias retenerlos, prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, Arcadios puso en posición a la llave de Ophiuco, y con una cadena especial que le dio un guardia, la engancho a la llave de Ophiuco, que al ser fusionada con el poder mágico delas demás llaves, se agrando volviéndose un gran arpon, con este observo orgulloso de si mismo la maquina, espero hasta que todos los dragones se agruparan simétricamente, un rugido por parte del dragon amarillo hizo que los dragones descendieran hacia mercurio, y entonces…

Lanzo el arpón, este objeto, cargado de la magia celestial de Lucy, Yukino y las llaves zodiacales, estaba yendo con suma velocidad, a la par de este lanzamiento, las torres externas como internas se abrieron, y se mostro un gran arpón saliendo de capa una, igual con cadenas especiales, Arcadios vio como la maquina Eclipse, lanzaba su arpón, y de dio al dragón celestial, a pesar que este lo esquivó al verlo, la magia celestial fue utilizada como magneto, lo cual desvió su ruta, llevando el arpón directamente al pecho del dragon, lastimándolo gravemente, e inmediatamente, los demás arpones agarraron una gran cantidad de dragones.

.

Tanto Natsu como Rogue dejaron de forcejear cuando escucharon un estrepitoso ruido originado delante de ellos, vieron como de Eclipse salía un arpón, clavando directamente a un dragon, aquel dragon que ganaba en tamaño a Acnologia, ese dragon que invoco a todos los dragones, y su figura caía, un rugido de dolor salio del dragon.

-DETENTEEEE!- grito Natsu, ignorando a los guardias y golpeando la barrera con las dos manos, pero el dragon seguía cayendo, Rogue veía la escena calllado, estupefacto por lo que estaba presenciando, esas cadenas estaban torturando gravemente a los dragones, esto no se comparaba con lo que el hizo a su dragon, estos actos eran una masacre.

En unos segundos, que se volvieron eternos, Natsu presencio como caia aquel impotente dragon, como descendia, y chocando contra el suelo, destrozando con su cuerpo la mitad inferior de todo mercurio, quedando a disposición de Arcadios, con la cabeza hacia él, la cual ahora ya eran escombros y tierra, seguido a esto, caian mas dragones, que fueron capturados con los arpones de las torres, estos estaban sufriendo, a cada dragon que caia, los tapaban con unas cuerdas, al dragon amarillo, lo atraparon con mas cadenas, lo inmovilizaron, los guardias le pusieron una cadena al cuello, otra le sujetaba las patas tanto inferiores como superiores, y antes que el dragon abriera su boca para lanzar un rugido, la encerraron con mas cadenas, ahora estas tenían puas, aumentando el dolor, para Natsu, esto era algo impactante, un acto cruel.

Al escuchar caer más dragones, lo sacaron de su trace

-¡KARYUU NO HOUKOU!- Natsu con el rugido del dragon del fuego, aparto a los guardias que lo rodeaban, otros mas se acercaban, pero Rogue se interpuso

-yo me encargo de ellos, Natsu-san-

-gracias-le respondió Natsu, y se dirigio hacia Arcadios, recordó las runas, pero no había tiempo de llamar a Levy, busco una abertura, algo por donde pueda entrar, se fijo al dragon caído, su cabeza, atravesaba las runas, ese lugar estaba fallando, no estaba protegido, se apresuró mas.

Durante su trayecto rodeando las runas, desvio su mirada al interior ahí vio que la cadena y aquel arpon, sustraían magia del dragon, y mientras mas sustraía, el contorno de la maquina se volvio mas brillante, diviso una cabellera rubia, Lucy estaba aun inconsciente.

Hasta que vio un rayo llegarle en el abdomen de l maga estelar, la maquina estaba transmitiéndole el poder del dragon, Lucy abrió los ojos, sorprendida al sentir topo ese poder, pero antes de hacer un leve movimiento sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, se opacaron

Natsu alcanzo la abertura, vio a Arcadios riéndose como maniático. Arremetio enojado hacia el, y lo agarro del cuello

-TU!- lo golpeo fuertemente, pero antes de propinarle otro golpe, se detuvo, vio una figura moverse, Lucy estaba de pie, al verla se tranquilizo un poco, su preciada amiga estaba bien, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar una risa. Era la de Arcadios que comenzó a reírse, aun con el golpe, se paro y miro con una sonrisa burlona a Natsu

-ya es muy tarde mocoso, Lord Zeref esta ya aquí- hablo Arcadios

-¿_que?_ Pero confirmando lo que Arcadios le dijo, olfateo, y sintió a Zeref

…

En la entrada del coliseo Mercurio, se divisaba una figura masculina, Zeref, el mago negro, estaba ahí, con sus ojos rojos, demostrando que estaba enojado

* * *

quiero decir gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan a escribir mas, eeeee.

perdon si no digo mucho hoy, acabo de leer el manga, y...tengo una pequenia duda que no me deja tranquiQUIEN MIER... ES ESA TIPA QUE ESTA LLORANDO POR NATSU?! LA UNICA QUE TIENE DERECHO A HACER ESO SERIA LUCY, O SINOS SU MADRE!, ADEMAS, A QUIEN MIERCOLES VIO NATSU AQUELLA VES? A QUE CHICA? POR QUE NO PUSO TODA SU ATENCION EN LUCY COMO DEBE SER!? SI NO ES SU MADRE, LA CUAL ESPERO VER, SI ES OTRA TIPA, O SI ESA TEORIA DE QUE ZEREF LE MANDDo AL FUTURO Y EN ESE PASADO TENIA UNA CHICA QUE AMABA A NATSU, AY NO, YO AHI LO MATO, LO MATO AL NATSU! CORRERA SANGRE! O MEJOR DICHO, CORRERA TINTA Y AGUA DE MI LAP QUE LA LANZARE SI PASA ESO!

;

alguien vio a Sting-sama caer dramaticamente? :3 awww que kawaiioso que se veia! nyaaaan :3 :3

weno, rewiews, confusiones o dudas, aki por fa vor, en un review, :3


	4. Chapter 4

Holis, otro cap mas :3

_una figura masculina se veía en las entradas a Mercurio, el mago Zeref estaba allí._

.

Sting, Lector y Frosh estaban entre los pasillos cuando al ver un gran cuerpo derribar el camino al que se dirigían, el exceed cosplayer lanzo un gritillo, el gato rojo abrió los ojos. Rápidamente el dragon slayer agarro a los dos exceeds, los protegió de los escombros y retrocedió hasta llegar detrás de un muro. Luego de unos minutos, al asentarse el polvo, salio del lugar, asomo un poco su cabeza y vio un gran cuerpo lleno de escamas frente a él, lo reconoció de inmediato.

-que paso Sting-kun?- cuestiono Lector, sorprendido por el impacto

-Fro esta asustado, Fro quiere irse- el gato cosplayer estaba temblando- Fro quiere saber como esta Rogue-

-no sé que es lo que pasa, pero, tenemos que apresurarnos, rodearemos esta parte, Lector, Frosh-

-si- el gato rojo invoco sus alas y agarro a Sting por la espalda, Frosh también saco sus alas y ambos gatos volaron atravesando la casi destruida ventana que había allí, Sting observo con detalle como el dragón estaba encadenado e inconsciente, retiro la mirada, observo a los alrededores, más guardias estaban encadenando a más dragones, era obvio que estos sufrían, inmediatamente, más estruendos se escucharon, rugidos eran disparados contra Mercurio, los dragones que no habían sido capturados estaban atacando a los guardias, vio varios elementos, agua, tierra, roca, veneno, entre otros, agudizo el oído y escucho a Rogue que estaba peleando – Lector, Frosh, Rogue esta por allá- señalo el lugar y los exceeds se dirigieron hacia donde el rubio les indico.

.

Cuando Levy vio a Natsu y Rogue salir corriendo, salió de su trance

-Maestra, deme por favor más detalles sobre esas runas-

-si, contiene magia de sustracción, por lo cual se desactiva desde una distancia mayor a los 5 metros, incluso estar cerca de ese lugar te debilita y te quita magia-

_Magia?_-pero, maestra, no tengo la suficiente magia como para poder conjurar la dispersión de las runas- dijo preocupada Levy

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que puedo transferirte un poco de la mia, no será difícil, asi que- el estruendo del dragon celestial caído le corto el habla, observaron y vieron parte de las runas desprotegidas, con esto, la magia sustractora estaba dispersándose- Levy-san, debemos apresurarnos antes que rehagan las runas, en estos momentos están debilitadas- Levy asintió y junto con Mavis, fueron hacia las runas.

.

Casi llegando, en esta zona no habían guardias, estaban ya inconscientes gracias a la ayuda de Rogue.

-Maestra, este es el punto débil de las runas, estaré descifrando como terminar, pero, me resultara un poco difícil, no había visto nada igual a estas runas-

-claro. Levy-san, puedo sentir la magia de Polyusca-san muy cerca de aquí, ella sabe un poco sobre estas cosas, ire a traerla, puede serte de ayuda-

-por favor maestra Mavis, me seria muy útil en esto- le dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa, luego que el espíritu de la niña se fuera, Levy se puso a escribir las runas, y descifrarlas, lanzo una mirada al interior, lo único que pudo ver claramente era la alta estructura sobre la que estaba Lucy, también pudo ver como las runas estaban rehaciéndose poco a poco, y continuó descifrando las runas, sin perder tiempo- _Lu-chan… espéranos, ya te salvaremos- _en ese momento, una sombra la tapo, se dio la vuelta y un guardia estaba apunto de clavarle con una lanza, el corto tiempo que tendría no le dejaría hacer una escritura, pero antes que el guardia le atacara, le empujo una barra de metal, llevándolo lejos y noqueándolo al momento.

-Gajeel!- la maga vio al dragon slayer agradecida

-giihii, esos guardias utilizan usan manera vieja de atacar- devolvió su brazo a la normalidad, se puso un poco mas serio- como sea, enana, atraparon con runas a Gray, Erza y Laxus, estas les está quitando magia, necesito que vengas conmigo-

-lo haría, pero, esas runas son diferentes a las normales, aun tengo que descifrarlas-

Gajeel asintió y se sentó junto a la maga, observándola haciendo las runas. Se dio la vuelta, escucho pasos, ahí estaba Polyusca y la maestra Mavis

-Levy-san, aquí esta Polyusica-san-

-gracias primera, Polyusica-san, por favor-

-si, ya me dio detalles la Primera maestra, puedo reconocer estas runas-

Levy y Polyusca comenzaron a descifrar las runas, mientras tanto, Gajeel estaba observando a los dragones, que se pusieron a atacar a los guardias que estaban capturando a los dragones, vio entre ellos el particular rugido de Metalicana, derribando las torres de las cuales salieron los arpones, los cuales estaban deshechos, y los guardias que se encontraban ahí adentro, huian de pavor, formo una sonrisa inconsciente –_como siempre no dejas de causar desastres,… _-en ese momento, algo hizo click en la cabeza del pelinegro- Lily! Donde esta Lily!- Gajeel miro para todos lados

-debe de estar con el gremio, tal vez haya quedado inconsciente por la perdida de magia- le respondió Levy

-que cosa? LILY! DONDE ESTAS?! AHÍ VOY LILY!- el pelinegro salio corriendo dejando a su atrás una línea de polvo, mientras Levy con una gotita en la cabeza lo veía irse.

.

Natsu diviso a Zeref, se alertó, _-este sujeto es peligroso, debo alejar a Lucy de aquí- _dejo de lado a Arcadios –LUCY!- pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la maga, ella tenia los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo, la cabeza baja, pareciese como si no tuviera conciencia- LUCY!- volvio a gritar Natsu. Entonces, alrededor de la maga estelar, se vio un aura brillante que contenía mucho poder mágico, Lucy elevo la mirada, ahí Natsu la vio, tenia la mirada perdida, no había aquel brillo que le caracterizaba -_Lucy…- _ sin dudar, Natsu comenzó a seguirla- _esa estructura esta demasiado alta, sin Happy aquí, no puedo volar hasta allí-_Natsu observo a su alrededor, las runas estaban desapareciendo ya, vio una parte de las ventanas que sobresalía hacia la estructura, la siguió, esquivando los huecos y muros que se habían creado por la inestabilidad, llego hasta la ventana y salto, hizo un salto largo, que lo llevo hasta la maga

-Lucy, Lucy!- el pelirosa agarro a la rubia de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla, pero, la maga no salía de aquel trance- _mierda, reacciona Lucy!- _pero, sintió unos rugidos, de varios dragones que estaban atacando a los guardias, y debido a que el lugar era demasiado sobresaliente, uno de los rugidos llego hasta la base de aquella estructura, al percatarse de esto, Natsu agarro a la rubia estilo novia, la protegió con sus brazos y se apresuró en salir de ahí. Pero cuando bajo, apareció tras un aire oscuro, Zeref, frente a él, mirando a Natsu con melancolía, determinación y a la vez, decepción. Natsu lo miro, y agarro protectoramente a Lucy.

-tu!- Natsu escupió las palabras – porque estas aquí? Por tu culpa dejaron a Lucy así!-

-Natsu, perdón, pero, esa maga estelar debe alejarse de ti ahora mismo

.

Rogue y Sting estaban controlando a los dragones enfurecidos, Rogue estaba liberando a los dragones, mientras que Sting estaba contra atacando los rugidos que lanzasen contra ellos, no hería a ningún dragón, solamente acababa con el rugido que el otro le mandase. Lector estaba al lado de Sting, mientras Frosch estaba resguardado detrás de Rogue

-porque decidiste no atacarles, incluso Lector esta aquí, en parte puedes cumplir su promesa, acabarías con un dragón- a pesar de los fuertes sonidos que habían, le hablo, sabiendo que el rubio lo escucharía.

-si, pero sabes, esa no fue la promesa que le hice-lanzo un rugido- le dije que vencería a Natsu-san, no a un dragón, además, si hiero a uno - otro rugido- Natsu-san no querrá pelear conmigo- otro rugido.

-_oh, al menos no esta siendo presumido como siempre-_pensó Rogue.

.

-oye Wendy, no deberías estar sobre excediéndote al transmitir magia a mas personas, todavía tienes que descansar por el combate con Chelia!- le reganaba Charle a Wendy- ya es suficiente con llevar a todos hasta un lugar seguro, que acaso con eso no están felices?!-

-p-pero, debo ayudarles, a pesar que estén a salvo, ellos servirán de ayuda a Natsu-san y Lucy-san-

En ese momento, un Gajeel guiado por su olfato llego preocupado gritando LILY! y mirando a todos lados, vio a su neko en el suelo, despertándose debido a los llamados de Gajeel

-LILY!

Las que escucharon esto, voltearon la cabeza, para ver un torbellino negro, que paso rápido delante de ellas, seguido, se llevo al gato, y salió gritando – enana! Que esperas?! Y a lo lejos se escucho un gritillo de la que reconocieron como Levy.

.

-que es lo que dices?- Natsu le pregunto, mandándole una mirada de rencor tras haber escuchado las palabras del pelinegro, reafirmando su postura, mostrando así su determinación de no dejar sola a la rubia que tenia en sus brazos.

Zeref, vio este acto, bajo un poco la mirada, y murmuro – _continua arderé -_ este murmuro llego hasta los oídos de Natsu, quien se cuestiono y confundido por la rareza de las palabras, pero antes que pudiera pensar, hablar o hacer algún movimiento, sintió un molesto ardor en sus brazos, donde reposaba la maga estelar

-oi! – le grito Natsu a Zeref, pero el ardor aumento su nivel, se preocupo por la rubia, podría ser que este ardor este molestándola a ella también? La apretó un poco más, pero cuando lo hizo, el ardor se extendió, surgiendo en todas las zonas de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con la rubia, pero se rehusó a soltarla – ¡¿que estas haciendo con ella?!- le exclamo, Zeref no le respondió, solo observo sus movimientos… su única acción su la de murmurar otro conjuro

- _intolerabilem urens – _Natsu sintió el ardor aun peor, era insoportable, se fijo sus brazos y a la rubia, descubrió un poco su antebrazo, estaba con quemaduras, peor de las que le tuvo la primera vez que peleo con Zancrow, observo a Lucy, ella no parecía tener nada, pero, cuando observo con detalle, la frontera que había entre la piel de la maga y la suya, resplandecía una pequeña luz amarilla, reconocio esta luz, pertenecía a la magia del dragón que Arcadios le introdujo, el brillo era casi invisible. Esto significaba que usaba la magia del dragón como un médium para controlar las reacciones que haría el cuerpo de Lucy. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el mago oscuro,

Estaba obligándolo a soltar a Lucy…

.

Zeref miro con tristeza a Natsu… pero decidido, elevo la cabeza y exclamó.

_-LEGUMINA ASPERNABILIS!_

* * *

perdooon!1

enserio perdonperdonperodn

eske, hubo semana de olimpiadas del saber en m cole,

y yo soy la corcha que siempre ayuda allos demas, y se inscriberon algunso a fisica, yo estaba en fisica, hice bien, pero fue una batalla, papelitos por aca, dana pasame este, danita, dime el 6, danita venia este asiento, y mas danitas danitas, waaaaaaaaaaaa, me volvieron loca!

moo, como castigara jienma a Sting-sama?! NOO, K NO LE TORTURE!

kien fuk tuvo la idea de poner ese gigantesco continuara?

yo estaba como-le pag 19, no hay titulos de el sig cap ni nada, en le pag 20 tiene que decir quien es esa tipa!

veo la pag 20 y grite

DAFUUUUUUK! lanze una mandarina a mi techo, y cayo explotada a mi lado, casi muero! O.o

( lo del conjuro, el primero es quemadura continua, el segundo es ardor insoportable y le tercero es tarea para ustedes!, esta en latin, no soy original encuanto a titulos, asik, creo q disfrazare mi originalidad con eso XD )

weno, graxs a toodos por sus rewiews, ahora ty inspirada, espero subir le conti en menos de 1 semana

matta ne :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairy Tail no me pertence..._

* * *

_Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el mago oscuro,_

_Estaba obligándolo a soltar a Lucy…_

_._

_Zeref miro con tristeza a Natsu… pero decidido, elevo la cabeza y exclamó._

_-LEGUMINA ASPERNABILIS!_

Natsu comenzó a sentir ondas eléctricas en su interior, estas le estaban lastimando gravemente, pronto, perdía las fuerzas en los pies, respirar se convirtió en una gran dificultad, veía borroso todo, no pudo mantenerse en pie por mas tiempo, cayo de rodillas, aun agarrando a Lucy a pesar que aquellas ondas tenían su origen por parte de la magia que se contenía dentro de la maga estelar. En consecuencia de esto, Zeref se acercó lentamente a los magos

-Natsu, ves lo que pasa?, no estoy utilizando ni un cuarto de mi magia- a cada paso que el mago oscuro daba, las pulsaciones eran mas dolorosas para el pelirosa –por lo que veo, esta maga estelar es una clave para tu determinación y fuerza, me pregunto ¿lograrías vencerme con tal de verla a salvo?- cuando el mago oscuro llego a la distancia de un metro, el mago de fuego no podía aguantar mas, se sentó dificultosamente sobre sus pies, cuando el mago oscuro llego justo enfrente de Natsu, sintió una palpitación fuerte, que lo saco de conciencia por unos segundos, y lo arrastro lejos de la rubia, consecuencia de esto ella por efecto de la gravedad cayo al suelo, pero antes de algún golpe, Zeref hizo un ademan con su mano y debajo de la maga apareció el resplandor brillante del dragón, lo cual amortiguo su caída,

Zeref soltó algunas palabras a la rubia, Natsu solo podía ver esto apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, débilmente, mediante aquella magia que lo envió lejos, le disminuyo gravemente la magia –_Lu…cy-_ vio como la maga aun controlada se arrodillaba ante Zeref cuando este termino de hablarle, no pudo escuchar que fue lo que le dijo, no podía escuchar nada en ese momento, luego no pudo ver nada mas, todo se volvió negro.

Aun en este estado, escuchó débilmente un par de voces

-_LUCYYY!-_

_-no, Happy, espera!_

Luego, no escucho nada más, sólo silencio

/

Sting y Rogue ya habían liberado a todos los dragones, ahora trataban de alejarlos, incluso Sting lanzaba insultos los dragnes para evitar que estos siguieran destrozando, pero se complico un poco al ver que todos los dragones estaban disparando aun mas a Mercurio, o mas bien dicho, a cierto individuo que planeo todo esto

, Arcadios estaba algo débil, su magia estaba siendo superada por los rugidos, a pesar de las extrañas runas que había creado, los rugidos venían y venían, incluso venían ataques de garras, Forsh y Lector estaban escondidos detrás de los Dragón Slayers; Frosh estaba agarrando a Rogue por la parte infeiror de su capa, en cambio Lector estaba tapándose las orejas, debido a que no soportaba el ruido ensordecedor que se alzaba ante los ataques de los dragones, los dos Dragón Slayers dejaron de hacer cualquier acto al presenciar como dos sombras familiares volaban sobre ellos, se quedaron sin habla

-e-ellos…ellos eran- Rogue murmuro sorprendido y algo frustrado

-i-imposible!- dijo Sting, sudando frio

-los exceeds solo podían sentir como sus amos estaban sorprendidos, no pudieron ver quienes eran a los que ellos veían, pero si pudieron ver como el coliseo era tapado por mas y mas dragones que atacaban. Mientras los dos dragon slayer solo podían observar como los dos dragones que ellos creían haber matado estaban volando sobre ellos, estaban vivos…

/

Abrió los ojos, Natsu se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sin principio ni fin, no veía nada, no sentía nada, ni una brisa de aire, se sintió confundido, pero, al voltear un poco la cabeza, diviso una silueta, una persona, estaba de espaldas a él, también estaba en medio de la oscuridad, pero la podía ver en medio de esto, a pesar que no había ninguna fuente de luz, ni siquiera un pequeño rayo que iluminara el lugar, la reconoció, su cabello rubio, mas la fragancia olor a vainilla que despedía, pudo saber que era Lucy, su mejor amiga, en la cual mas confiaba, a la cual le dedicaba un inocente sentimiento mas fuerte que la amistad.

Formo su sonrisa, la cual generalmente se creaba al ver a la rubia –Lucy!- la llamo con una voz cálida, pero no obtenía respuesta, sintió un pequeño malestar familiar, pero no recordaba nada similar a este momento, es mas, no recordaba nada, sabia quien era ella, quien era el, podía recordar a Gray, Erza, Happy, a todos los del gremio, pero no había ningún registro de algún acontecimiento en su memoria. La llamo por segunda vez

-Lucy?- ladeo la cabeza, extrañado que ella no le diese ninguna respuesta, no dijo nada mas, simplemente comenzó a avanzar hacia la maga.

.

_-vaya, ese tipo es desagradable,… por cierto, mi nombre es Lucy._

_-BIENVENIDA!_

_-que estas haciendo en mi casa!-_

_-Natsuuuuuuu!_

_-Lucyyyyyyyyy!._

_-sabia que estarías aquí, Natsu-_

_-no, no quiero irme, yo en verdad, amo el gremio..-_

Por alguna extraña razón, esos recuerdos estaba comenzando a aparecer en su memoria, siguió avanzando, pero no veía ningún acercamiento hacia la maga, la veía mas lejos de lo que estaba hace un momento, ella no daba ni un paso, pero aun así, algo la alejaba a ella de él. Comenzó a acelerar el paso, llamándola.

_-siento el hacerlos preocuparse por mi…-_

_-no vuelvas a hacerlo, Happy hasta lloro_

_-aye… pero, Natsu, tu también estabas llorando_

_-e-eh? Yo, claro q-que no…_

-_kyaa! No me toques ahí!_

_-Lucy, rápido, escapa!_

-_no_

_-…!_

_-no escapare yo sola, es mucho mas divertido… cuando lo hacemos juntos.._

"Lucy!- seguía llamándola, peor a cada paso que el daba, la veía mas lejos, en este momento, ay no estaba caminando, estaba corriendo hacia ella, pero no progresaba en ningún sentido-"

"Comenzó a verse un escenario, la laguna donde Happy, Lucy y el iban a pescar después de las misiones iban a relajarse un momento e incluso a tomar una pequeña siesta uno apoyado sobre el otro."

-_Natsu, tu bufanda…_

_-Gracias, Lucy-_

"ahora ella dejaba de alejarse, el avanzaba y se acercaba mas a Lucy"

_-señorita, siento decirle esto, pero Jude Heartfilia falleció- "recordó la vez cuando volvieron de Tenroujima"_

_-eh?..._

_._

_-Lucy?_

_-Happy,…_

_-…aye…_

_-Lucy, no llores, guardemos las lágrimas para cuando ganemos- "ahora en los juegos mágicos."_

_-s-si, estoy encendida_

_-Lucy!- "cuando Minerva de Sabertooth la torturó"_

_-que le hiciste, perra!-_

_-DEFINITIVAMENTE ME VENGARE POR LO QUE LE HICERON A LUCY!_

"_inmediatamente, todo lo que paso el ultimo día de los juegos mágicos pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, como la secuestraron, le extrajeron magia, como ella estaba débil, sus ojos sin brillo, el dragón celestial, los dragones, Arcadios, Zeref, el miedo a perderla._

Llego finalmente hasta ella, la abrazo, rememorando todo lo que le paso ese día, su dolor, el intento de separarlos, la estaba abrazando protectoramente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Lucy, recordando por ultimo cómo ella estaba dirigiéndose hacia Zeref, sin hacer oposición alguna.

-Lu-lucy… que estas haciendo, no me dejes, somos un equipo, recuerdas? Entonces, porque estabas yendo hacia Zeref? -

-…

-Lucy, vamos, responde- le hablaba con la inseguridad presente

-_Natsu…_- escucho la voz de la rubia -_no sé que es lo que pasa, pero…, mírate, estas herido, otra vez por mi culpa, siento… el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme por mi misma, en verdad,… lo siento,… Natsu…- _la maga estaba llorando

-no, Lucy, no, tu eres fuerte, no te menosprecies

-_Natsu, perdón, pero tengo que irme, no se puede volver atrás, pero, me encontré un momento con mi madre, me dijo sobre una puerta especial que solo los espíritus zodiacales son capaces de abrir, lo enmendare todo, incluso lo que esta por pasar, Zeref esta enojado, arcadios lo provocó, y estoy segura que cuando nos vayamos, se llevara consigo miles de vidas, es por eso que-_

_-_espera, Lucy, cuando se vayan quienes?

-_… Natsu, debes soltarme, si me quedo mas tiempo aquí, solo causare más problemas, te prometo que volveré, que no pasara nada malo_

-no, Lucy, dime la verdad!

_-Natsu... yo tengo que irme, no es nada grave, solamente nos alejaremos un tiempo, pero después será como que nada paso._

_-_no, Lucy, no lo hare, en que demonios estas pensando?

-_Natsu, por favor…- _por el tono de suplica, Natsu no ponía mas resistencia en los brazos, poco a poco, fue soltando el agarre, dejando a la rubia, ella comenzó a avanzar.

-Lucy…

La maga se dio la vuelta, sus ojos seguían opacados, justo como los acababa de recordar, a su lado apareció Zeref, mirándolo con determinación latente. En un último instante, los ojos de la maga recobraron su brillo, le dedicaron una mirada a Natsu y soltó un pequeño susurro

-nos vemos luego… Natsu- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, los ojos cerrados, evitando que él se diese cuenta de sus ojos hinchados y las lagrimas que se formasen, aunque lo hizo con poco éxito, pues estas estaban ya rebalsando de sus pestañas, creando caminos húmedos y salados por las mejillas de la maga estelar, entonces, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el lago, los arboles, Zeref, Lucy… todo desaparecio y volvio la oscuridad, ahí, despertó

-LUCY!- estaba sudando frio, el corazón le latia a mil, aun procesando lo que acababa de ver- eh? se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, uno raro, no era un hospital, se veía mas bien como un cuarto improvisado, con paredes de madera, una repisa a su lado- todo, fue un sueño? –se pregunto a si mismo, se observo, estaba vendado en los brazos y el pecho, sentado en una cama. Comenzó a aliviarse, todo lo que vio acerca de Lucy había sido un sueño, se posiciono para pararse, cuando se paró, sintió un leve molestar, no había muchas fuerzas en sus pies, por lo cual se resbaló, rápidamente se apoyó en la repisa, evitando caer por completo, se acostumbró un poco mas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sintió el ambiente pesado, no le tomo importancia y abrió la puerta, lo que vio fue un pasillo, en forma de "L" y unas cuantas puertas mas, sintió el olor de un par de sus compañeros que estaba un par de puertas a la derecha de la suya, lo siguió, la abrió y vio a Gajeel, él estaba en una cama, vendado y dormido, a su lado, vio a Levy, la cual lo vio al entrar, la examino, tenia cicatrices y vendajes en sus brazos, y una manta vieja y desgastaba la cubria; sus ojos tenían bolsas lo cual demostraba que no había dormido en un largo tiempo, y también tenían un camino seco de lagrimas y lagañas; su vestido estaba empolvado y con manchas de sangre, un momento… ¿sangre?

-Natsu, despertaste- le dijo la peliazul con un tono de voz quebrado

-Levy, que te paso, que le paso a Gajeel, po-por que tienes sangre, donde están los demás, donde esta Happy y Lucy, todos-

La maga desvió la mirada al suelo cuando nombro a la rubia, sintió cierto temor

-oi, Levy, donde esta Lucy?-

-Lu-chan esta… desaparecida…

-"_que?"_- como que desaparecida, desde cuando, no.. seguro se fue a pagar la renta, no Levy?

-Natsu, Lu-chan desaparecio junto a Zeref hace siete meses

-siete meses?-pregunto el pelirosa, sorprendido

-si, Natsu, estuviste dormido por siete meses

* * *

nyaaa, vendo tomates para que me lanzen millones cuando quieran!

-saben que, estoy inspirada, espero subir en menos de una semana! :3- nah, claro, asi soy yo, una completa rata mentirosa, perdon por hacerlos esperar anios, esuqe se me acabo la inspiracion en cierto momento, y enotnces.. bah, para que mentir, tenia escazes de neuronas, como simpre...ooh, y me estuve entreteniendo en un grupo del face, me uni el domingo, y tooodos los dias me conecto, jajjaja, esque son unos lokos, pero los amo a todos :3

nyaa, en mi cole maniana va a ser el dia de la primavera... soolo ire a conseguir puntos en la primera materia que pasaemos y de ahi me vuelvo a mi casita ._.

soy una adicta al face XD, "lei un libro de 500 paghinas" see, me spoilere, ya que no habia el resuemn en inter, y nadie me quiso repsonder en yahoo respuestas, tuve que leer, todo pa que francisco de orellana muera... weno, el eligio viivr asi, y bla bla bla... ya keyo que sea vierrrnes! X333 el manga 300, Mr Troll nos traera un nuevo naga, seguro lo dej igual en incognita, es todo un troll...

gracias por sus rewiews, en serio, kiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron su rewiev, y a los que no.. llore! lloree!, como dije en mi O-S yandere, me alimento de reviews, y lloro al no ver, ya pueees, por mi... por Frosh? :3 o-ne-ga-ii?

espero sus reviews :3 (paresco una pobre que en ves de pedir dinero o megustas, pido reviews -.-)

tenemos un grupo del face que se llama" Lucy Heartfilia Harem", a las Lucy lovers que la prostituyen con los mas sexys de FT! *w*/ unanse, osinos, no nos denuncie pweeease!

matta ne!


End file.
